The Worse Fate
by Son Fasha
Summary: Please Review!!! Gohan doesn't grow up on Earth he has a twin named Mel. Raditz comes to Earth will Earth be destory...


The worse fate By: ssj2m  
  
Chapter one: An Energy?  
  
"Mel," Chichi yelled trying to find her daughter. "Where is that girl?"  
  
Goku came home with a big tree to use as firewood.  
  
"Goku, have you seen Mel? You both are due at Master Roshi's island soon."  
  
"I haven't seen her since breakfast. I'll go and look for her then go to Master Roshi's."  
  
"You better take the flying Nimbus, you don't want to be late."  
  
"Flying Nimbus," Goku yelled, "See you later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mel was by the lake training. If her mother saw her training, she would never be allowed out of the house again. Mel was forbidden to even think about training by her mother. She herself didn't care - she loved to train and fight, but she had to hide her love for it and she had to be very careful about using her strength.  
  
As always, she started training by doing two thousand push-ups. Today was different - when she got to five hundred, she had to stop to hide her training because she sensed her father's energy coming.  
  
He landed about twenty feet away from her and started looking for her.  
  
While he looked for her, she quickly changed clothes and hid her training gi.  
  
When Goku found her, she was sitting by the lake. "What is it, Dad?"  
  
"Come on we have to go to Master Roshi's island, and was this where you were the whole time?"  
  
The girl giggled. "Yes, Daddy."  
  
Goku sat down on the cloud and Mel sat down on his lap. Together, they flew to Master Roshi's island.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Out in the middle of nowhere, some distance away, a farmer was busy tending to his herd of flamangitch (whatever those things that he has when Raditz shows up). At the moment, he was also occupied by complaining to himself.  
  
"Why can't I find help to help me with the farm?" he grumbled. "Can't find any good help these days, kids are just so lazy..." Just then, two pods that looked like meteors landed two feet from the farmer.  
  
"I should check that out," the farmer murmered. He grabbed his rifle out of his truck and proceded causiosly over to the twin crators.  
  
When the farmer got there the pods started to open up. "What the hell is going on?" the poor guy yelped, clutching his rifle to his chest.  
  
After the two pods opened up, a little boy and a man that looked like Goku came out. Both looked so different, so...scary, because the look in their eyes was incredibly evil, espeacially on the boy.  
  
Gathering his courage together, the farmer yelled, "You better get off my land or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" the strange man responded cooly. "If you're going to try and shot me with that pathetic pea-shooter, well, I think you've a death wish."  
  
The poor guy was terrified out of his wits, but to his credit he did his best to glare the intruders down. "Go away, or I'll...I'll call the cops!"  
  
The man laughed cruelly. "Don't make me laugh. No wait, you already did." Still sniggering, he reached over, grabbed the rifle out of the farmer's hands and bent it into a bow and threw it to the ground. Then he picked up the now screaming farmer and threw him. A very long way.  
  
The boy watched until the farmer hit the ground. Then he said quietly, "Raditz, are you quite finished with your fun?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," Raditz replied, bowing. "I am ready to continue on our mission."  
  
"Then let's go already. There's nothing here anyway; if Kakarrot really is still on this planet, he won't be here."  
  
Raditz turned on his scouter and turned slowly until it beeped. "That way, my lord. Unusually strong compared to the other energys on this planet."  
  
"I know that, Raditz. Come!" With a sudden burst of energy, the boy jumped into the air and flew off. Raditz quickly followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mel laughed happily as she and Goku dove in among the waves, and the sea spray got her full in the face. She always loved flying on the Nimbus cloud on bright sunny days, and this was one such day. Goku enjoyed it as much as she did, and that added to her fun.  
  
Up ahead, Master Roshi was being his usual perverted self. "Please may I see?" he begged Bulma.  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"With sugar on top?"  
  
"No, and if you ask one more time I'm going to kick your-"  
  
"Hey, there's Goku!" Krillin cried. He pointed at the tell-tale golden cloud zooming at them.  
  
"Yup, that's him," Master Roshi said, peering in the direction indicated. When he noticed that Bulma wasn't paying attention to him he crawled over and-  
  
-Bulma kicked him where the sun don't shine. The poor old man screamed so loud that even Goku and Mel, some distance away, winced in pain.  
  
"Daddy, why did the old guy yell so loud?" the little girl asked her father.  
  
"I really don't..." Goku suddenly put a hand to his head and sighed. "He never gives up, does he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Master Roshi did a..." He wondered how to explain it to the kid. As smart as she was, he had the feeling that Chichi wouldn't like him saying, "He's being a stupid pervert."  
  
"He's being a pervert, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah-" Then he broke off and stared at her. "How'd you do that? I didn't say anything!"  
  
The girl grinned but shook her head. "It's a secret, Daddy! And we're there."  
  
Indeed they were. The Nimbus had stopped on the beach and the people who were there - Bulma, Oolong, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Turtle - were staring at the pair.  
  
"Goku baby-sitting?" Krillin muttered under his breath. "No way! It's been a while, eh?" he added louder.  
  
"Too long," Goku agreed with a grin.  
  
Bulma smiled at Mel, who shyly stood next to her father. "And who's this little cuttie?"  
  
Goku looked down at the girl with loving pride. "She's my daughter."  
  
All of those present dropped their jaws and bugged their eyes. "GOKU HAS A KID?!" they all yelped.  
  
Mel, who always seemed to have extra sensative hearing, winced and held her ears. "Why is that so surprising?" she asked. "So what, Goku is my daddy. It's no big deal."  
  
After that, the conversatin picked up, and soon they were talking together like old friends (which they were). Mel started playing 'Rock-paper- scissors' with some crab she found on Turtle's back. She felt happy and carefree.  
  
Then she felt two weird energys, and stared up at the sky.  
  
A/N: Evil!! Cliffhanger, mwahahahaha!! I have to thank saiyagal for helping me with this chapter. I had to end it there. Please review. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. 


End file.
